More Fun Comics Vol 1 66
( ) Supporting Characters: * * Police Chief of Cliffland Antagonists: * Monsters from the picture Other Characters: * Mr. Winston, Clarice's dad * museum guard Locations: * , Items: * a painting that acts as a portal between realities * Ja-Set Ruby | Writer2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker2_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle2 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Captive Ship" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy | StoryTitle3 = Congo Bill: "The Moon Orchid" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler3_1 = George Papp | Inker3_1 = George Papp | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Joe Kent Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = Captain Desmo: "The Kangean Islands" | Synopsis4 = Captain Desmo exposes the Voodoo King who has scared away the native workers. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby * Nick Black Antagonists: * Captain Mains * Commissioner Frahd Locations: * Indonesia ** Kangean Islands Vehicles: * Vought OS2U Kingfisher * schooner | Writer4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Fred Ray | Inker5_1 = Fred Ray | StoryTitle5 = Radio Squad: "Murder of the Gun Collector" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** | Writer6_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Penciler6_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Inker6_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | StoryTitle6 = Lance Larkin: "The Gold Miner's Daughter" | Synopsis6 = Larkin accompanies Eve back to her father's gold mine. There, they discover someone has used zombified natives to scare off Mr. Norman. Larkin uses salt to cure the natives. Then he arrests Zordoff as a spy and gives the thousand pound reward to the Normans. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Lance Larkin Supporting Characters: * Eve Norman * Mr. Norman Antagonists: * Zordoff Locations: * * Rangoon * * Padang | Writer7_1 = Albert Sulman | Penciler7_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker7_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle7 = Biff Bronson: "The Restaurant Bombers" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dan Druff Antagonists: * Protective Association ** "Big Noise" Perry * Police Captain Gardner Other Characters: * Wilson, Restaurateur * the Mayor Locations: * Wilson Restaurants, three of them | Writer8_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler8_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker8_1 = Jack Lehti | StoryTitle8 = Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: "Mystery of the Disappearing Logs" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol | Writer9_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler9_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker9_1 = Howard Sherman | Letterer9_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle9 = Dr. Fate: "The Leopard Girl" | Synopsis9 = Inza is one of many guests at the mansion of Sarkiss, where she meets Helen, whose skin is slowly becoming spotted, similar to that of a leopard. Intrigued by this, Inza summons Doctor Fate, who arrives at the place and prevents the leopard girl from attacking Inza. Fate starts investigating and finds that Sarkiss has been drugging Helen in order to turn her skin into that of a leopard. Exposing the hoax, Doctor Fate reveals the truth to Inza, who is still skeptic about the whole situation. In order to prove her that there are no such things a supernatural beings, Doctor Fate removes his helmet and reveals himself as a man to Inza, who is shocked at this development. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Sarkiss Other Characters: * Helen, the Leopard Girl * Ray Knight Locations: * * , ** Items: * * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * Biff Bronson by Albert and Joseph Sulman is credited accordingly. * Dr. Fate: "The Leopard Girl" is reprinted in and . ** In this story, Doctor Fate for the first time takes off his helmet, and is presented as a human being; before this point of time, Doctor Fate told that "he was not human... and had no youth, having been created by the elder gods and placed on Earth to fight evil sorcery". All-Star Comics Vol 1 3 * The Spectre: "The World Within The Paintings" is reprinted in Golden Age Spectre Archives 1, and . * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics was: ** "In Fighting Form" (text story), by Peter E. Black | Trivia = *Doctor Fate said "have no such things as vampires and ghouls, those are only hypnotically induced suggestions... actually they don't exist", a statement not plausible in the context of many other stories. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Dimensional Travel